


dark roast

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Another Ruthari coffee shop AU no one asked for, that I wrote anyway.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	dark roast

Runaan opened the door to the tiny coffee shops, hearing the sound of bells as he walked inside. The air was filled with the scent of roasted coffee beans, some old fashioned Jazz was playing from a tiny radio, and the ship was empty except for an couple, as well as the shopkeeper. He was a tall man with white hair cut right above his shoulders. Runaan food immediately sat that he was extremely attractive, and secretly cursed himself for not checking this place out sooner (his local coffee chain was closed today after a robbery, and he needed his morning coffee).

He walked up towards him, and was greeted with a smile.

“Welcome.”

“Hello. Could I get a cup of, well, anything you recommend?”

He saw the man smile.

“Wanting a surprise? Coming right up.”

He saw how the man prepared his coffee, one step at a time, and before he knew it, he got his cup, warm, steaming slightly.

He blew on it, and then took a sip, and loved the taste. This was different than that mass produced chain coffee he always got. He  _ enjoyed _ this coffee, instead of just drinking it to get the energy.

“What roast is this?” Runaan asked, taking another sip of the coffee.

The man (his name tag said Ethari) just smiled back, and Runaan swore he could actually feel his heart skip a beat.

“That’s the house brew, a dark roast with the finest coffee beans. That’s all I’m allowed to tell you though, it’s a secret family recipe.”

He nodded.

“It’s a good one. I’m definitely getting it again.”

“Coming back?”

“Definitely.”

“That’s great. I haven’t seen you around here before, and having you become a familiar face would really brighten my day. I’m Ethari.”

“Runaan.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Runaan.”


End file.
